


束缚 part2

by kuku1972



Category: 1 - Fandom
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-15
Updated: 2019-06-15
Packaged: 2020-05-12 05:52:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19222942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuku1972/pseuds/kuku1972





	束缚 part2

2  
“很惊讶吗？”李赫宰笑的温柔，捏着他的下巴。“逃跑的宠物早晚会回到主人身边这种事，我们东海不晓得吗？”  
李东海任命的闭上双眼，四年的时间他早就学乖了，这种时刻他只要闭上眼睛，不给人一丝回应，熬过去就好了。  
果不其然的，喉咙被对方掐住，即使他大口喘息着，也只能奢求一丝氧气能进入肺部而已。  
远远不够。  
等他觉得自己马上就要缺氧昏倒时，李赫宰慈悲的松开双手。  
他贪婪的大口呼吸着新鲜氧气，咳嗽不止，眼泪甩在地板上。  
“所以我们东海，以后还想着要逃跑吗，嗯？”  
再撑一会就好了，李东海，再坚持一下。他闭上眼睛，又把自己关在自己的世界里。  
他和李赫宰是旧识，大学同寝了四年的室友。  
按理说睡了那么久的两个人，就算是毕业了也起码应该是打个招呼的关系，不至于这么生疏。  
然而毕业典礼之后，李东海趁着李赫宰外派的时机，逃似的离开了那个城市。他甚至断绝了一切的联系方式，手机也不敢使用。每日只靠着不同地点的公共电话，又或是虚拟电话和家里报平安。  
不是因为别的，李赫宰就是魔鬼。这一点他百分之百的肯定。  
两人刚见面时，李东海还庆幸自己的室友是个太子爷，带了一大批仆人保安，把寝室收拾的干干净，对自己也礼貌照顾。  
不出一个月，自己就变成了李赫宰胯下的玩物。  
不只是身体上的，受到催眠后的李东海内心也下意识的惧怕着李赫宰，甚至有段时间他看不到对方就会崩溃的尖叫大哭。  
直到李赫宰解开了所有的催眠，只保留了一条。  
于是李东海就听到了久违的响指，以及久违的那句话。“东海啊，醒过来吧。”  
李东海头次露出了表情，是凯旋归来骄傲的不行的将军的样子。“你以为，一个催眠而已，能够控制我多久？”  
他花了三年，看了无数心理医生，才摆脱了整条烂到心底的心理暗示。  
“想把我留的痕迹一点不剩的撇干净？” 李赫宰笑了，强迫他睁开眼睛，“你逃了这么久，以为我真的抓不住你？”然后他小声的在对方耳边说了什么。  
李东海听完愣了愣，露出了凶狠的表情一口咬住对方的耳朵。  
血都流下来了，李赫宰也不慌张。捏着李东海的下巴一使劲儿，咔嚓，李东海的下巴骨头掉了，怎么都合不上嘴。  
嘴边全是鲜血，口水也止不住流下的样子有些怖人。李东海却嗤嗤的笑着。  
“背着我去做了医生吗？每天看那么多男人的身体，不觉得羞耻吗？”李赫宰也不管自己的伤口，手指在对方身上游动。  
“还是我给你留的痕迹不够深？”他拿了片刮刀，把李东海的耻毛挂的干干净净。看到原本印了自己刻章的会阴部被文了个秀气的海棠花，他脸色瞬间冷了下来。  
他握住李东海的下巴，咔哒一接，阴冷道：“是谁给你的勇气去掉我的名字，还给别人看这里。”  
李东海呸的一下把嘴里的血沫吐对方脸上，“李赫宰，你管得着吗？你是个什么东西？”  
李赫宰厌恶的把脸上的唾沫擦掉，握着分手，往上一抬，又进入了李东海的体内。  
闭上眼，熬过去，活下去李东海。他闭上双眼和嘴巴，不让自己露出一丝表情。  
“有用吗？李东海。”说着就是一个怒顶，李东海忍不住哼出声。  
对方太了解自己的身子，甚至比自己摸得还透彻。  
李赫宰怜惜地抚摸着对方的眼皮，他最喜欢的就是李东海这双眼。透彻干净，不管被自己怎么羞辱都是一副不服输的样子，永远朝气蓬勃，充满活力。只有在被自己折磨惨了时，才会露出痛苦的神情，也只有在被自己控制下，才会露出能让所有人为之痴狂的情欲样子。  
即便百般不愿意，李东海也没有办法控制自己高潮的到来。应该什么都射不出来了的，前端却不服输的吐出透明的液体。  
“你闻闻自己，有多骚，多欠干？”李赫宰把液体涂在对方脸上。“你医院的所有男人排一队来干你都满足不了你。”  
李东海听到医院两字，忽然慌张起来。不能让这个魔鬼再干预自己的生活，绝对不能让李赫宰再控制自己。  
看着对方颤抖的睫毛，李赫宰知道自己成功攻破了第一道防线。嘴里尽是哄骗道：“乖乖的，和以前一样，让我舒服了，就让你得到你想要的。”  
“自由也可以？”李东海睁开眼睛，愣愣的说。  
“乖孩子，自己想要的怎么不能去争取呢？”李赫宰挑着眉，一步步把人往圈子里引。  
这绝对是个圈套，李东海咬住了牙。可收获实在太丰富了，让他情不自禁的往里跳。  
他主动地吻住了李赫宰的嘴唇，用自己的舌头触碰着对方的唇齿。被束缚的身体做不了什么大的动作，他只能尽量在李赫宰插入时，配合的抬着屁股。  
“乖孩子，应该做什么呢？”解开了对方的双手双脚，也顺势从对方体内退出。  
李东海双膝并列，跪在地方。虔诚的握住对方的分手，粉嫩的舌头挑弄着对方前端。又用整个嘴唇包裹住。太久没做这种事，李赫宰的尺寸也不可能改变。  
几次喉头被顶的想呕吐，他都忍下了。嘴角还挂着对方最喜欢的乖巧的笑，仰着下巴睁大眼睛。让对方看清楚自己可怜的样子，眼泪吧嗒吧嗒往下滴落。  
“好孩子，你还可以做的更好。” 李赫宰高高在上的俯视他，用脚趾玩弄着他的前端。  
乖巧的孩子他一向喜欢，尤其是这么漂亮的孩子。  
李东海加快了头部动作，模仿抽插的样子让对方的肉棒在嘴里释放。乖巧的吞下所有精液，伸出舌头表示一滴没剩。  
李赫宰一抬下巴他就知道要做什么了。  
扭身跪爬在地下，膝盖蹭的疼死了，他也没出声。抬高了屁股，自己主动扒开露出粉嫩的后穴，还带着精液的后穴不由自主的吞吐着，液体一点点流出落在他腿根。湿滑黏腻的感觉他并不喜欢，如果能因为这交换自由，他是愿意的。  
“乖孩子是不是忘了说什么。”他一脚踩住对方的屁股，让人重重的跌在地板上。

李东海诚惶诚恐的面对着李赫宰又跪下，伏着头亲吻了对方脚面。“主人，东海知道错了。”  
拉扯着对方头发，让人仰头看着自己，李赫宰警告道：“宠物就是宠物，我想操你的时候再操，没有我的命令不许你自己发出那种骚样，知道了没有？”  
“是的主人。”以前那种压迫感好像又一点点回到了他的身上，李东海声音都打颤了，哆哆嗦嗦的回答着。  
“我们东海，这些年一个人很寂寞吧？”把对方放下，用手握住了对方前端。“每天都是饥渴难耐，找不到人操很辛苦吧？”  
李东海抿着嘴，接受着对方言语的羞辱。“谁能知道呢？我们敬爱，干净，受人尊敬的李医生，在白大褂下居然是这种骚样子。” 李赫宰不知道按了什么，一个投影屏缓缓下落，灯光也暗了下去。  
“求求你，操我吧，痒死了，求你，操进东海里面。” 画面是自己刚刚扭着屁股一脸媚态求干的样子。  
“你怎么能！”李东海失魂落魄的看着画面，肉体重叠的样子，自己骚的就像一条发情的母狗。  
“我给自己养的小宠物拍纪录片，有什么不对吗？”  
李东海额头青筋暴跳，是自己傻，这种人怎么可能真的讲道理。  
他站起身，挥着拳头就向李赫宰打去。李赫宰灵活的握住他的手腕，脚下一抬把李东海重重的摔在了地上。  
“很早就告诉你了，不要痴心妄想违反我的规矩。”李赫宰把人提到床上，拿手铐把人捆的死死的。  
“你这个强奸犯，变态，恶心的死同性恋。”李东海热泪纵横，口齿不清的怒骂道。  
“那被我这个变态操的死去活来的你，又算是什么垃圾？” 他调高了背景音量，就着录像里李东海甜美的叫声操了进去。  
李东海还在叫骂着，他索性把人嘴堵住。只当在继续享受一场欢爱。  
刚刚的药效没有完全消失，李东海里面还在流着水，一下下的捅进去肉嫩的他心都醉了。  
李东海终于昏死过去，任由他怎么操也没一丝反应。  
李赫宰这才抽出自己的分身，捏着人脸塞嘴里，抽插到自己喷射，又让人想办法喝了进去。  
然后满意的亲了亲对方殷红的嘴唇。  
“欢迎回家，我的东海。”


End file.
